¿Tú nunca duermes?
by Mattdreams
Summary: Bostezó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pensando en descansar un poco la vista antes de volver al trabajo, cuando unos leves, casi tímidos, toques en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad. SPOILERS 2 Y 3 temporada. NO YAOI  esta vez XD


**N/A: **OMFG... mi primer fic de Metalocalypse! Weeeee XDDD

Bueno, a esta serie me vicié (mentira, me viciaron) hace relativamente MUY poco... mayormente porque en tres días me vi todos los capitulos de las tres temporadas (de la tercera me falta acabarmela, pero es que aun no hay más caps! XDD) Asi que soy un novato en este mundillo

Pero aún asi... mirad! Ya tengo un fic! (y otro a medio acabar y otro en mente *sigh*)

Esta historia surgió de una conversación con mi amiga y compañera de piso, mientras ella cocinaba y yo estaba espatarrado en el suelo de la cocina, y cuando salió la idea, los dos nos miramos y nos pusimos con cara de "Diooooooos, cuuuuuute! 3" Asi que no me quedó otra más que escribirla, y aquí estamos!

Asi que no me queda otra que dedicarsela a ella (que raro... yo poniendote en alguna de las dedicatorias de mis historias XDDD) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VICIARME A METALOCALYPSE Y DEJARME FRIKEAR CON TOKI! eso si... no me vuelvas a traumar poniendote en mode Dr. Rockso en la cama T^T

Por cierto, os aviso que esta historia está basada justo al final del primer cap de la tercera temporada, asi que quien no se la haya visto... CUIDADO! SPOILERS! 8DD

Asi que os dejo, besos!

Matt ^^

* * *

Respiró hondo y se masajeó las sienes

Cogió el mando de la minicadena y la encendió, y tras bajar el volumen, dejó que la música metal del grupo al que servía (y que siempre haría) llenara la estancia como música de fondo, ayudándole a concentrarse de nuevo en los miles de papeles que tenía que rellenar.

Nueve meses no podían darle tanto trabajo, o eso pensó antes de volver a entrar en su despacho y observar la cantidad infinita de carpetas, dossier y folios sueltos que poblaban el cuarto.

Se quito las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Debían de ser las tres de la madrugada, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar con claridad, pero no se iría a dormir hasta que todos los asuntos financieros de Dethklok estuvieran en orden.

Bostezó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pensando en descansar un poco la vista antes de volver al trabajo, cuando unos leves, casi tímidos, toques en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad:

- ¿Si?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y lo primero que se asomó fue un inconfundible osito de peluche marrón con la cola de demonio:

- Pasa Toki.- dijo tranquilamente

El joven noruego de cabellos lacios color chocolate, entró abrazado a su juguete antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y quedarse de pie en medio de la sala. Sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados, y solo vestía unos pantalones de pijama que le quedaban presumiblemente grandes, dejando a la vista gran parte (por no decir que todos) sus calzoncillos azules con dibujitos de naves espaciales, así que su manager no tardó mucho en adivinar que seguramente, acababa de despertarse de una de sus recurrentes pesadillas:

- ¿Querías algo, Toki?

- Charles…

- Dime

- ¿Tú nunca duermes?

-… esta semana no, Toki, esta semana no

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, dejando al osito colgando solamente de su mano

- Porque debo arreglar todo este desastre que habéis armado en mi tiempo de ausencia. Contratos que firmar, eventos que organizar, chantajes que… negocios que finiquitar… demasiado trabajo como para permitirme el lujo de dormir

- Am…

Charles ladeó la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos observando a Toki, como este volvió a bajar la mirada y comenzaba a juguetear con el borde de su ropa interior.

- ¿Solo has venido para ver si estaba dormido?

- No…- murmuró con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Entonces necesitas algo?

El moreno no contestó, se limitó a seguir mirando hacia el suelo, ignorando la pregunta del otro:

- ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? ¿Quieres que te mande algo a tu cuarto?- pero Toki seguía sin contestar.- ¿Veo si los demás están despiertos y vas con ellos? ¿Te apetece que prepare algo para que vayas a dar una vuelta? ¿Consigo a una chica para que te divierta?

- ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Aquella pregunta enmudeció al manager. Parpadeó varias veces y se levantó, pensando las palabras adecuadas para poder hablar con él:

- Toki, ese fue un asunto que…

- ¿Por qué tuviste que fingir que estabas muerto y desaparecer así porque si?

Los hombros del joven guitarrista comenzaron a temblar, y su cara fue oculta por unos mechones de su cabellera:

- Toki…- murmuró mientras se acercaba un poco a él, sabiendo ya lo que estaba pasando

- ¡No!- gritó, levantando la vista y apretando los puños con furia.- ¡¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirnos nada? ¡Estábamos todos muy tristes por que creíamos que habías muerto! ¡¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¡¿Ya no querías estar con nosotros? ¡¿Ya no nos quieres, Charles?

Y de pronto, como si de una bomba hubiese estallado, el noruego se vino abajo. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza, y tras abrazar a su peluche, varias lágrimas cristalinas cayeron al suelo

Sabía que en algún momento pasaría eso, siempre les había brindado la seguridad que les faltaba, estaba allí, a veces entre las sombras, otras de cuerpo presente, haciendo lo que su contrato dictaminaba… y un poco más. Y en esa ocasión, les había fallado.

Eliminó el espacio que les separaba y miró con cierta ternura como Toki abrazaba tembloroso al osito, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, antes de sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?- murmuró entre sollozos

Charles no pudo menos que suspirar. Levantó con cuidado la barbilla del moreno y le tendió el pañuelo. Este le miró entre las miles de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y lo aceptó con cierta timidez.

- He vuelto, ¿no es así, Toki?

El noruego asintió y se secó lentamente su rostro, aunque de poco le sirvió, ya que su llanto, aunque más calmado, no cesaba, y su cara seguía húmeda.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en los labios del manager, y acarició el cabello del guitarrista con suavidad, con cierto cariño, intentando calmar los últimos rastros de su lloro:

- Lo siento.- dijo en un susurro tan inaudible, que dudaba que Toki le hubiese escuchado, aunque esa tampoco era su intención

- Charles…- murmuró cuando se tranquilizó completamente

- Dime

- Me duele la cabeza

- Es que es muy tarde, deberías irte a dormir, descansar un poco

- Si… buenas noches, Charles

Este apoyó su mano en la espalda del moreno y lo empujó levemente hacia el pasillo, quedando después su mano en el pomo de la puerta:

- Charles…

- Dime

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto

- Buenas noches, Toki.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Respiró hondo y volvió hasta su escritorio.

De pronto ya no tenía tanto cansancio

Cogió el bolígrafo y continuó con su trabajo, porque como había dicho tiempo atrás, solo la muerte podría separarle de ellos, de Dethklok, de sus chicos… y en esta ocasión, ni ella había sido tan poderosa.


End file.
